


Align

by catwalksalone



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Triptych
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men and a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Align

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Rapid Fire Challenge at **ds_snippets** and was beta'd by my most beloved **brynnmck**. The prompt was 'align' - my, I'm so imaginative with titles, aren't I?

_1\. To ally (oneself, for example) with one side of an argument or cause_

"He's right."

"He's not, Ray. I believe that last time, I-"

Ray threw up his hands in mock irritation.

"Sheesh! You think we're keeping score here, Benny? You think I write it all down in my little notebook with scores and statistics?"

He turned to Kowalski.

"Hey, we could do that. Pitching stats, batting averages, the whole shebang. Benny here could be in charge. He likes math."

Kowalski shook his head, grinning as he came to stand behind Ray, caressing his shoulder with one hand. Ray relaxed into the touch, let his lids droop and looked at Fraser whose expression managed to mix want and a little annoyance.

He really had been keeping score, thought Ray, and laughed.

Fraser turned to Kowalski.

"But, Ray, I thought you might like to-"

"No dice, Frase. Ray and me, we talked about this already while you were busy crossing all your T's and drawing those cute little hearts over your I's on all those replicating forms. It's your turn."

"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind, Ray? Or yours, Ray?"

Ray grinned. Fraser's voice had dropped half an octave and he was trying the sultry approach. And yeah, there he went, edging across the couch towards Ray, hand seeming to stretch out of its own accord. Subtle, Benny. Real subtle.

"You know you don't want us to. Not really."

Fraser's hand stilled.

"No. I don't. That is, I like ... I find the idea ... I just thought perhaps one of the two of you ..."

"Nope. Two against one, Frase. We're the doers and you're the doee. Got it?"

"Got it."

Fraser smiled, open and willing. Ray's heart sped a little, as it always did. Now they were getting somewhere.

_2\. To move or be adjusted into proper relationship or orientation._

Fraser had to admit that he was looking forward to this. It had been a long afternoon filled with tedious paperwork and these days his back stiffened if he sat for too long. Really, he should put in an appropriations form for ergonomic seating but it seemed like a frivolous waste of Canadian money.

He blinked rapidly. Ray was snapping his fingers at him.

"You with me, Benny, or you off in some daydream about moose or elk or something with horns?"

Chagrined, Fraser brought himself back to the present.

"Something with horns sounds very good, Ray."

Ray shook his head and leaned in for a kiss. His mouth was soft, warm, giving and Fraser reveled in it. He darted his tongue past parted lips, tasting rich coffee and the faintest suggestion of orange. He reached out a hand to pull Ray closer.

"Okay!" came Ray's voice from the bedroom. "Get your butt in here, Fraser."

And with that, Ray's weight was gone from him, his mouth too and he was holding out his hand, inviting.

Silently, Fraser allowed himself to be led into the bedroom. Candles adorned every available surface and their sturdy flames wrapped him in a warm embrace. He saw his shadow and Ray's imprinted on the opposite wall, and then a third joining them, merging them into one.

The shadows shifted as Ray knelt at one foot and Ray at the other. Fraser stood passive as they undressed him, the weight of the day shrugged off with his tunic and left un-mourned on the floor.

Naked, he was guided to the bed and pulled down onto cool, crisp sheets, anticipating a warmer touch.

"Roll over," said Ray.

And, "Lie still," said Ray.

Fraser followed orders. It was, after all, what he was trained to do.

_3\. To adhere to a prescribed course of action_

"First, the oil," said Vecchio, pouring it onto Ray's hands.

Ray rubbed the slick liquid, warming it.

"Second, we anoint the body." Vecchio smiled.

"Can't take the Catholic out of the man," Ray nearly scoffed, but following Vecchio's gaze, he saw Fraser spread-eagled between them, shadows catching the curves of his muscles, candlelight making his beauty even more unbearable.

Okay, so Vecchio had a point. This was holy. Holy Heart Failure, Batman or holy shit, how had he got this lucky? Holy Trinity? Ray was definitely feeling the spirit of _something_ as his hands swept over Fraser's marble-smooth skin.

This was teamwork. Coming together to create the perfect push and pull, Fraser's muffled groans the perfect encouragement. Ray's thumbs pressed inside Fraser's shoulder-blades, circling, feeling the weird pops that meant things were finding the right place. Vecchio's long fingers soothed the glassy scar low on Fraser's back, like he could pet it away with enough attention.

It hurt Ray's heart to see that and he was just about to draw Vecchio's attention away when Vecchio swept his hands upwards, collecting Ray's on the way and they laced their fingers together, pressing hard into Fraser's firm flesh, rolling his muscles under their weight, then pulling away, stroking down the length of his back. They stopped just where his ass started to rise and Ray had to remind himself this was not about sex, this was not about sex, this was not about sex.

They massaged and manipulated, rubbed, patted, stroked and soothed until Fraser's skin was flushed and he lay loose and limp, too relaxed to produce more than a pitiful moan.

Ray looked at Vecchio and grinned. Job well done.

"And third," Vecchio murmured, "we rest."

That sounded like a plan. And Ray loved it when a plan came together.

* * *


End file.
